


It Always Hurts

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Winteriron [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Lady Loki, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: Tony lends a helping hand.





	

James' arm always hurt, even when it was not there. The metal was heavy and the scar tuggged at his skin, The metallic alloy always rubbjng and it burned. he hadn't found anything to stop it. The assassin rolled his shoulder, lips pressed into a thin line as he windmilled the arm, thinking he was alone as he attempted to alleviate the ache. He groaned, his flesh hand coming up to massage the tension and pulling. 

"It always hurt like that?" A voice asked, startling the assassin. His bulky frame twisted, blue eyes wide as they landed on the starks rapidly familiarizing face. 

"What?" He asked, still a bit skittish around non-Steve persons. hell, he was still skittish around Steve. 

"Your arm, where the metal meets your skin, does it always ache like that?" He asked again, still hovering in the doorway. 

"Y-Yeah." He asked, hand tugging his shirt back into place. "That obvious?" 

"I know the feeling. " He tapped the arc in the center of his chest with two fingers. "I've got something that can help, if you want." He offered, trying to make nice with the man that the Sentinel of Liberty would lay his life down for. "Come on." 

James followed, blue eyes wide and every so slightly mistrusting of the man before him. "What is it?" He asked, always nervous about letting someone touch the arm. He associated the touch with agony and the sounds of his own screams and cries echoing back to his own ears. "Will it really make it stop?"

"Not entirely, but it will make it easier. " He led him through a weaving path to the elevator, silently riding down while eying where the arm attached. 

The assassin was unsure, fidgeting and trying not to notice the way the Stark stared at the attachment. His attachment. Mercifully these lifts were built for efficiency and they were in the billionaires penthouse in no time. He was led through a lavish living space, much more obtuse in grandeur than he would have expected from the son of Howard Stark. He was shown into the starks bedroom, a hand gesturing to the bed loosely. " Sit. Shirt off so i can get to it. " 

A small tub of ointment was pulled from the night stand and opened, smelling like something he thought he ought to be able to place. "what is that?" He asked, tugging his shirt off and settling bare chested on the bed. The scarring was horrendous, like they had done more damage giving him the attachment than had already been caused before hand. 

"Magic in a can, Thanks to our resident goddess. I am still not 100 percent sure what she used to make it but damn if it doesn't feel good going on. Everyone got some. Clint and Nat for bruises, Steve for.. i don't know what since he doesn't really need it, Bruce for shock burns in the lab, and me for my arc and damn near everything else. I figure if it can sooth me, should work on a hundred year old super douche right?" He taunted softly, trying for playful. Amicable. Earn the more deadly of the twos trust before slathering him with ointment. "May I?" 

James listened intently. "Yeah. Please." He put his arm out like he was trained to and couldn't stop the flinch as the stark made contact with the tender scar tissue. His hand was gentle, soothing as it worked the ointment in and around there metal and flesh met. "Ungh, fuck that does feel good." His eyes drifted closed and he sat under the others ministrations like a contented dog getting behind his ears scratched. "Jesus Steve's been holding out." 

"honestly, he probably forgot he has his tub. This is my third. This shits addictive as all else." He chuckled, backing off and massaging what was left on his hands into his own scarring. "Better?" He asked, fixing his clothes and wiping slick fingers on his jeans. 

"Yeah, thank you Tony." he grinned, charming and boyish. For a moment he was the guy Steve told them all he remembered. "I don't suppose you could get her to make me a bit of that?" 

"I can ask, any excuse for us to let her use her magic usually gets a yes out of her." He teased, showing buck the door. 

"Thank you, again. " He offered, blue eyes meeting whiskey brown. 

"Don't mention it, just give Steve some hell for me. " He offered, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to refuse the heat pooling in his belly with the way James grinned at him before stepping into the elevator and leaving his penthouse. "fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! if you liked it and would like to see more, please hit that kudos button and let me know in the comments down below what I should work on next!


End file.
